wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ostrze Ptesh
thumb|326px Ostrze Ptesh (ang.'' Blade of Ptesh'') - jeden z najbardziej elitarnych najemników w Commorragh. Nieznana jest jego pozycja ani przynależność do żadnej z Kabał, niemniej sam najemnik trwale zapisał się w historii Mrocznych Eldarów. Zginął w czasie próby zamordowania Imperatora. Historia Przeszłość Pomimo imponującej legendy jaką Ostrze Ptesh za sobą pozostawił, niewiele wiadomo na temat jego przeszłości. Na przestrzeni lat z całą pewnością wyrobił sobie markę - pośród Drukhari jest wielu najemników i niełatwo zdobyć reputację "elity". Nie mówiąc już o zaufaniu, jakie trzeba pokładać w osobie, której zleca się zamordowanie najważniejszej istoty w Galaktyce. Wyjątkowo Krwawe Gry Gdzieś pomiędzy M33 a M37 Adeptus Custodes prowadzili jedną z wielu Krwawych Gier. Tym razem w rolę asasyna wcielił się Leotydus Dat-Hastae, który spędził ponad dekadę na przedostaniu się do Sanctum Imperialis.thumb|222px|CustodesGdy po zakończeniu gry postanowiono zabezpieczyć trasę którą poruszał ten niezwykle utalentowany Custodes, wykryto w Pałacu Imperialnym Ostrze Ptesh. Najemnik poruszał się dokładnie tą samą drogą co Leotydus i kto wie jak daleko by zaszedł, gdyby nie został pojmany przy zabezpieczaniu trasy. Strażnicy Imperatora próbowali wyciągnąć z ust najemnika informacje dotyczące jego mocodawcy, ten jednak wykazał się zaskakującą dla swojej rasy lojalnością, do ostatniej chwili odmawiając podania tożsamości swojego klienta. Jedyne co zdradził, nim spotkała go brutalna śmierć, to fakt że jego pracodawca był "tajemniczy i wyjątkowo wpływowy". Dalsze losy Jak zostało wspomniane, Ostrze Ptesh spotkał swój koniec z rąk Adeptus Custodes. Chociaż od czasów jego śmierci minęły tysiąclecia, kwestia zamachu nadal pozostawia więcej pytań niż daje odpowiedzi. Jak najemnik dostał się na Terrę? Jak ominął ochronę Pałacu? No i najważniejsze: komu służył? Do dzisiaj mnożą się najróżniejsze teorie. Niewykluczone że Ostrze Ptesh nie wyjawił swojego mocodawcy ze zwykłego strachu, a pośród Mrocznych Eldarów można znaleźć tylko jedną osobę, której wszyscy obawiają się wystarczająco, by być bezwzględnie posłusznym jego rozkazom. Bardzo możliwe jednak, że najemnik naprawdę kierował się lojalnością, wtedy lista podejrzanych zdecydowanie się zwiększa. Są tacy którzy podejrzewają, że ręką Xeno kierowali zdrajcy wewnątrz Imperium - Gubernator chcący oderwać swój świat od światła Imperatora, szalony Inkwizytor a może chorobliwie ambitny członek Rady Wysokich Lordów Terry? Istnieje również możliwość że Ostrze Ptesh nie został wynajęty przez nikogo i postanowił przejść do legendy jako zabójca Boga Ludzkości. Gdy mu się nie powiodło, wymyślił historię o tajemniczym i wpływowym mocodawcy, by opowieści o nim przetrwały milenia. Osobowość i umiejętności Ostrze Ptesh był wyjątkowo lojalny względem swojego klienta - rzecz szczególnie niespotykana wśród Mrocznych Eldarów. Niestety, nie wiemy wiele więcej na temat jego osobowości. Co do jego umiejętności, to osiągnięcia najemnika mówią same za siebie. Drukhari zdołał nie tylko przeniknąć na teren najlepiej zabezpieczonego świata w Galaktyce, ale również przedostać się do wnętrza Pałacu Imperialnego, który był najmocniej bronionym punktem na Terrze. Co więcej, po dotarciu do Pałacu, obrał ścieżkę która ostatecznie doprowadziłaby go do Imperialnego Tronu. Z racji bycia elitarnym najemnikiem jego zdolności bojowe również musiały prezentować wysoki poziom. Oczywiście, nie dość wysoki by przetrwać spotkanie z oddziałem Strażników Imperatora. Źródła Codex Adeptus Custodes (8 edycja) str. 31 Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Mrocznych Eldarów